The Ally
by xorahxo
Summary: Kai's cousin turns out to be something they thought she wasn't. When loves and friendships devolpe, betrayals happen. When she joins their side, they have a better chance defeating evil. SUCKY SUMMARY Cole/OC, Kai/OC raiting may change
1. Characters

Name: Kylee

Hair Color: blonde

Eye Color: blue, but wears red contacts to give her an evil edge

Relatives: Kai & Nya (cousins)

Best Friend: Jo

Friends: Zane, Jay, Cole, Lloyd, Kai (after they find out)

Crush: Cole

Abilities: awesome martial arts skills

Facts About Her:

-Kai and Nya's cousin

-Born five minutes after Kai at midnight

-Poses as an evil villainess on Garmadon's side

-The ninjas think she's evil and a big threat

-Really a good person, she's just posing as a spy and is an ally to the ninjas

-Only Sensei Wu and her best friend know she's an ally

-Doesn't really get along with/like Nya

Name: Jo

Hair Color: brown

Eye Color: blue

Relatives: Jay (twins

Best Friend: Kylee

Friends: Zane, Jay, Cole, Lloyd, Kai

Crush: Kai

Abilities: awesome martial arts skills

Facts About Her:

-Jay's twin sister

-Hangs out with the ninjas

-Knows Kylee's an ally

-Has a crush on Kai

-Doesn't really get along with/like Nya


	2. Chapter 1

"It's those wretched ninjas again!" hissed Pythor. I rolled my eyes. "Oh no, how are we gunna loose this time?" I said sarcastically. "Quiet, girl," Pythor sneered. I shrugged and watched the ninjas enter. I recognized my cousin, Kai, as the red ninja of fire. Then there was Jay, the blue ninja of lightning. Zane, the white ninja of ice. And lastly, Cole, the black ninja of earth. There was Lloyd but he's not able to come out with them yet.

To be compleatly honest, I had a crush on Cole. Since I first saw him. But he hates my guts because I'm on Pythor's side. So do all the other ninjas. See, I'm not really evil. I just pose as an evil villainess to get info for the ninjas. I'm really their ally but they don't know. Only Sensei Wu knows because he asked me to do this task. I play the part pretty well. The only thing I change about myself to do it is I wear red contacts. My real eye color is blue.

"Pythor!" Kai shouted. "We're here to take back what's rightfully ours!" "Is it this girl? If so, please take her," Pythor said. I glared at the snake. "You need me," I spat. Kai rolled his eyes at me, which hurt considering I was his cousin. "No! Our weapons!" Jay yelled. "Oh, well in that case, NO!" Pythor screamed. "ATTACK!" The snakes leaped at the ninjas but the ninjas were too quick. Before I knew it, Zane was right behind me. "Are you going to fight this time?" he asked, getting in a fighting stance. I waved my hand at him. "No, I think I'll just watch," I grinned, dodging him first move perfectly. I know how these ninjas fight and I know how to dodge them.

Zane kept throwing punches and kicks and I kept dodging him. I noticed that he stopped fighting and nodded to his left. I gave him a weird look and continued to dodge his moves. "Hey, Kylee!" I heard a voice shout. I snapped my head in the direction of the voice which was a mistake. Zane manage to kick my feet, causing me to lose balance. I found myself falling off of the cliff but because I was so good at martial arts and fighting, I managed to do a couple of flips and land on my feet. "You're going to need to try harder than that, Zane!" I shouted angrily. "Do you even have the weapons with you?" Cole shouted to Pythor. "Garmadon has them," the snake replied. "Then why did you fight us?" Kai yelled. "So he could escape," Pythor hissed.

I laughed at the ninja's expressions. "What?!" Kai exclaimed. "Yeah, he escaped about five minutes ago," he said. Kai stomped his foot angrily on the ground. "Come on, ninjas. Lets go," Zane said, flashing me an angry glare before leaving. After the ninjas left, my boyfriend, Lyle, appeared out of the shadows. "You know, I find it weird how you never try to throw a punch or a kick at one of those ninjas," he spoke. I froze. "I-its not weird at all," I stammered. "Uh-huh, and I guess its not weird that I found this in you're room," Lyle held up the paper that Sensei Wu gave me before leaving. Lyle grabbed my wrist. "You're on their side, aren't you," he demanded.

"Hey, Pythor! Looks like we got ourselves a spy!" Lyle grinned devilishly.

**The Next Morning…**

I struggled against the bars that held be captive in the cage. '_Come on, Kylee! You can do it! What would Sensei Wu say?_' I thought. My eyes widened when I remember what he said about the necklace he gave me before I left. I reached into my shirt and felt it was still there. I ripped it off and set in on the ground. "Hey, what are you doing?" one of the snake guards asked. I smirked at them and stomped on the necklace. "Getting out of here."


	3. Chapter 2

**The Next Morning…**

I struggled against the bars that held be captive in the cage. '_Come on, Kylee! You can do it! What would Sensei Wu say?_' I thought. My eyes widened when I remember what he said about the necklace he gave me before I left. I reached into my shirt and felt it was still there. I ripped it off and set in on the ground. "Hey, what are you doing?" one of the snake guards asked. I smirked at them and stomped on the necklace. "Getting out of here."

**(3rd Person POV:)**

Sensei Wu was enjoying his tea when he heard a beeping coming from the big screen. "She's in trouble," he said to himself. "Ninjas!" he called. Kai, Zane, Jay, Cole, and Nya ran in from outside. "What is it, Sensei?" Kai asked. "One of out allies is in danger," Sensei Wu explained. "What? We have allies?" Jay asked. "Apparently," Cole replied. "Come on, there's no time to waste!" Sensei Wu shouted. "She's in trouble! Oh no, we gotta get a move on! Come on ninjas, move it!" Jo said. Jay gave his twin a look. "You knew we had an ally?" Jay asked. "…No," Jo said, looking away.

**Your POV:**

'_Where's Sensei_?' I thought frantically. "We have intruders!" a guard shouted. I looked at the entrance and was the four ninjas, my annoying cousin Nya, my best friend, and Sensei Wu. "Yes! Get ready to get your butts kicked," I said. "Quiet!" Pythor hissed. "So who's the ally?" Zane asked. "The girl behind held by those two guards," The ninjas followed his finger and gasped. "No way!" "That's so not possible!" "Can't be true…" "What?!"

"Yeah, big shocker!" I shouted at them. "Typical for her to call on someone to do her fighting for her," one of the guards holding me hissed. "She's can't fight for herself." "Excuse me?" I was highly offended. "Well, you never fought the ninjas," the other one said. "Well, yeah! I'm on their side, idiots!" I growled. "See, I told you guys she's eventually fight back," Jo nodded. "You knew she was on our side?" Kai asked. Jo looked away, "...No." My anger got the best of me and I started taking down the two guards holding me. I was about to escape when a hand roughly grabbed my wrist. "Lyle, let go of me!" I shouted, my eyes narrowing.

"I would but you're our prisoner," he smirked. "I thought I was our girlfriend," I said. "Used to be. Not anymore. Do you really think I'd date someone good?" Lyle scoffed. I clenched my fist and swung my leg up, hitting Lyle in the side on the face with my foot, making him stagger backwards. I took this chance to run for it, stumbling over to my best friend.


End file.
